Human with a Demon of Death
by gummyninjagirl01
Summary: When Abe has nothing left to go for at life, he makes a deal with empty death. It includes the great sun goddess' capture for his lover's body. Selfish desires causes Abe to turn to the dark. Possible Yaoi. Possible WakaXAbe. Rating may change. Rated M for language, abuse, use of drugs, sexual themes, possible smut\rape


**This was originally a RP me and a friend did and we decided to create a fanfic out of it. She was Yami and I was Abe (we chose those characters for some reason. Of course I was Abe!) I present to you, something really disturbing and random! Yay! There may or may not be Yaoi depending on how far this story progresses. When you put an angry Abe and demons together, you get 20 bad words in one paragraph. Rating may change but I don't know yet. This takes place after Okami (just 3 days after the defeat of Yami). Ammy and Waka never left to go to the Celestial Plain because the ark was "out of fuel" and they visit Nippon for a week before trying out the ark again. (You can only get the fuel in, god knows where, in Nippon. So they take a rest looking for it in the hideout. **

* * *

Abe's POV

Today was another great day at the hideout! But today was awesomer than any other day ever since I became a Tao trooper! My captain, otherwise known as: Tao Master Waka or as I like to call him, My Only Love. He has been my crush ever since I was just ten years old. I am a guy but that doesn't matter! All that matters is that Waka came to the hideout again! And I'm so happy that the nice white wolf had found my mask for me! What was her name again? Okamiterasu? Taiyougami? Amiterasu? Heh, whatever. I don't have to know her name to be grateful!

Anyways if it weren't for the wolf then I would've been skinned alive! By Waka! Ah… so happy! He makes me happy! Not the "being skinned alive" part by Waka. No… that'd hurt... I was talking about my Waka coming and how he makes me happy!

"So Abe. You done daydreaming?" my friend Kamo said. I was _not _daydreaming! I was simply in the moment! There's a difference.

I decided to go along with the whole daydreaming thing. "Yeah! Dude! Kamo! Hey, hey!"

Through his mask, you could barely see it, but he seemed somewhat annoyed by my constant talking. It isn't my falt. I have a talking disorder. Called… um… talkilentia? Or something like that. Yeah! Talkilentia!

"What?!" he snapped. Talk about rude…

"Well… captain Waka's coming and I thought that... maybe… we should've cleaned," I blurted out.

He sighed. "We already did clean the place."

I perked up. "Really? When? I don't remember!"

"When we got the news that Waka was coming. You fainted. Remember." Well now that he mentions it, I do remember hyperventilating. "While you were unconscious, we decided to clean the base."

"..."

He just simply smiled. "He's gonna be here in about 20 minutes. Don't you want to—"

"HOLY CRAP! I HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER!" I quickly stormed out of the room and ran to the bathroom.

I stripped off my clothes, jumped onto the tub, and let the water flow. It just felt so relaxing. I could just...

* * *

I woke up to the sound of something dropping. I didn't even notice that I fell asleep! What if captain Waka is here already! I'm screwed!

I got out of the water filled tub and dried myself as quickly as I can! "How could I have fallen asleep? It didn't seem logical!" As I was ranting with myself, I saw a flash of white. Not the kind of white that's dirty white, this was a super clean pure white. Then I heard a bark.

Is Waka already here? Did he bring Wolfy? I wonder.

As I was putting on my clothes, a canine face stared at me! "WHAT THE—" I scrambled and quickly covered my manly part with my lavender Tao shirt with purple puffs. I shivered from the cold. Being 120 feet into the air, along with my wet hair and being naked did not help with the cold!

And then... the wolf licked me. And now I knew who this was. It was Okamiterasu or Taiyougami or Whatever-Her-Name-Was. But... why is she just staring at me? While I only have my shirt on. It's awkward…

"Ma Cherie!" I heard a faint, heavily accented voice. It was Waka! He's here! And just as I heard his voice, my heart skipped a beat but sank at the same time. I should be overjoyed at Waka's arrival but… I heard him say "ma cherie". And I know that he was talking to Wolfy. And not me.

You see, after some careful studying of those words from another language that Waka speaks, I learned what a few of those words mean. "Oui" means "yes". And "Tres Bien" means "okay" or "fine then" or something like that. "Ma cherie" means "my darling" or maybe- I'm not sure though -"my love".

Now I would love to hear captain Waka say that to me but I know that he was talking to Whatever-Her-Name-Was.

I felt that my eyes stung. _Why doesn't he notice me? _I began playing that question back and forth in the back of my mind. Tears were now visible from the glossiness of my brown eyes. _I need you because you are the one person that keeps me sane. _Now the warm wetness rolled down my eyes, onto my cheeks, then gradually onto the floor. _But instead you chose a wolf…_

I think that Wolfy noticed my crying. She started to lick the tears away from my cheeks. Normally, I would pat or stroke a dog's fur. But instead my hand made it's way down to her mid-back and I scratched her. My nails dug in and I scratched her so hard, that if she didn't have all this fur then you would've seen the red marks that I made. I couldn't tell if her whimpering was from her feeling sorry for me or from the pain that my scratching left her.

I stopped what I was doing as I heard footsteps coming towards me and Wolfy. I quickly put on my pants (I forgot that I didn't have any) and as I wanted to run from the room, I found that I couldn't. My legs were to numb to get up. I didn't want anybody, not my best friend Kamo or my crush, to see me looking like a mess. So I let my bangs fall over my eyes. To cover up all the anger and sadness that was in them.

"What happened?" I heard a voice ask. I don't know who's voice it is. And I don't care. I'm having an emotional breakdown at the moment.

"Abe? Why are you crying?" A firm hand was set on my shoulder. Was it Kamo's? Or Waka's? I don't know. "Tell moi," it was Waka. He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head for eye level. And as much as I loved his eyes, I didn't want to look into them right now.

I must look ridiculous! Crying in the bathroom. Kamo, my crush, and a wolf were trying to comfort me. And I was making those choking sounds and hiccups. The kind of sounds that comes when you're sobbing and crying so hard. This is embarrassing! Just stupid! Crying over such a little thing!

No. Love isn't a little thing. It is what makes people happy. Sane. Alive.

Why am I still sitting in this spot?! I'm so frustrated with myself! I slowly got up and ran to the edge of the hideout. I jumped, hoping for a landing that wouldn't hurt me.

A giant splash came as I swam to the surface. My clothes and hair got wet but I don't care.

I continued to scurry out of the city until I made it to North Ryoshima Coast. A small smile formed on my lips as I took a quick glance at cave high up. There was a cat statue that I ignored and I clung onto a sturdy rock and climbed the steep cliff. I made it. Now I just have to stay here until I slowly freeze to death. That won't be long. It's already Winter. It snows here but not that much. Maybe only 20 inches of snow a year. It snows more in the north. But 20 inches is enough to kill me. That's right. I'm gonna kill myself. To end all my pain.

"Huh?" I looked at a small opening inside of this small cave. I crawled inside the gap and found that it leaded to a large pool of water. A divine spring. Or a mermaid spring? I don't know. But it would be quicker to just drown myself instead of just waiting to freeze to death.

I quickly utter a small prayer to thank the gods and threw in a coin that I found on the ground while running. A small vortex was forming as I jumped into the water.

* * *

_Ugh… my head hurts… where am I? And why is it so freezing here? _I slowly opened my eyes only to find that I was outside, near a large frozen lake and heavy snow. "What is this place?" A gigantic ship with glowing markings similar to the hieroglyphics in Waka's room at the base lied proudly on the lake.

I immediately started shivering violently. Why the heck is it so cold?! I took notice of the boat's features. A large sail. Weird blue glowing markings. And oh! A way inside! My curiosity is getting the better of me! So I ripped off the puffs from my shirt and used them as gloves. No way was I gonna touch the steel ark! It could be negative something degrees! So I tried my best not to slip on the frost while going to the entrance.

I finally made it to the entrance and opened the heavy door. As I stepped inside, I heard creaks and scrapes across metal. And _that _made a shiver run down my spine. The room where the noises were coming from. Almost there. Just have to–

"Who the fuck is there!" A cold hard voice asked. Or maybe it was a shout… "Get out!" it warned.

I ignored it's warning and stepped inside of the chamber. And wthat I found was a human with mid-back blue hair and turqoise markings covering his face. He smiled and said, "hello human."


End file.
